<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hottest Cheerleader From Your School Heard You Have a Big One... by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246803">The Hottest Cheerleader From Your School Heard You Have a Big One...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom to FSub [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Adults, Are The Rumors True?, Big Cock, Cheating, Cheerleader, Creampie, Deepthroat, F/M, Gentle FDom to Sub, Hair Pulling, OMG The Biggest Cock Ive Ever Seen, Popular Girl, Seduction, Shy Guy - Freeform, Standing doggystyle, Virgin M, balls deep, blowjob, gwa, highschool, script offer, size queen, slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hottest cheerleader from your school heard that you have a very big cock, from many of her friends who claim to have seen you naked somewhere. She comes to you and tries to pretend like she just came here to make friends but her plan fails due to her impatience and she confesses the real reason why she even approached you. She wants to know if those rumors of you being big and all are true and if they are.. then she needs that cock from you asap, and she will do anything for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom to FSub [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hottest Cheerleader From Your School Heard You Have a Big One...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is totally fictional content, for 18+ and older only. If you're under the age of 18, please leave. All characters in the script are adults and this script was also written by an adult (me). Any improvements &amp; changes to the script are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh hey. What are you doing here, all by yourself?</p><p>Nothing? And what does *that* mean huh?</p><p>
  [Chuckle]
</p><p>You know, I always see you just by yourself whenever I'm going this way for the practice and..</p><p>After seeing you once again today.. I just decided to skip it.</p><p>Because I feel like we should hang out.</p><p>Yea.. totally.</p><p>Umm I don't know, I just feel like we would make really good friends.</p><p>Look, here, my name is..</p><p>Ah.. yea, stupid me.. of course you know my name..</p><p>Sometimes I forget just how famous I got over all those games I've been cheerleading on..</p><p>Speaking of which, it actually isn't all that fun you know?</p><p>Ya cause.. because of that, I have to only hang out with the.. you know, so called "cool kids" and whatnot..</p><p>And then.. [With a sexy/seductive tone] actual, interesting people like you..</p><p>Yea.. people like you.. are just..</p><p>[Short pause, let out sexy sound as she thinks about something naughty]</p><p>Nowhere to be found.. around me. And I wish they were..</p><p>[Soft little moan]</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Oh you're not interesting? [Chuckle]</p><p>And that's where you're wrong baby..</p><p>You're very, *very* interesting.. to me..</p><p>And more importantly.. what I know you *got* for me.. is very interesting..</p><p>Mmm.. no? You don't know what I'm talking about?</p><p>[Chuckle] Sure.. sure..</p><p>[Seductive/sexy tone from now on]</p><p>Mmm.. you're a little shy one, aren't you?</p><p>I mean I can tell.. because the minute I came here, you started shaking like the temperature just dropped out of nowhere..</p><p>But that's okay..</p><p>We can take it slow..</p><p>First.. maybe we can start with some kissing.. just to relax you..</p><p>And then slowly..</p><p>Mmm.. step by step..</p><p>Get to the main event..</p><p>[Chuckle] Still don't know what I'm talking about huh..</p><p>I think you do..</p><p>I think you know *exactly* what I'm talking about sweetie..</p><p>Listen.. have you ever been with a girl before?</p><p>Yea.. that's what I thought..</p><p>That's okay, like I told you..</p><p>Oh, heh, don't mind my hand..</p><p>I just wanna.. touch you a little bit.. here and there..</p><p>I know you're nervous so I figured that.. I might aswel do that and then maybe..</p><p>Get a little closer to you..</p><p>Like that, just a little bit..</p><p>And now..</p><p>[Attempting to kiss]</p><p>Come on, kiss me..</p><p>Do it..</p><p>Do it, why are you pulling away from me, just do it!</p><p>[Getting annoyed]</p><p>Come on.. what are you waiting for idiot..</p><p>[Disappointed] What?</p><p>What do you mean you need to go?</p><p>No! Please, I'm sorry..</p><p>I.. I didn't mean for this to go this way, I just..</p><p>I got ahead of myself and..</p><p>[Sigh] Fuck, I knew I would screw this up.</p><p>I told myself I would take my time, but no, once again my fucking temper just takes over every single time..</p><p>[Sigh, annoyed]</p><p>Okay, I'll tell you the truth.. the *real* reason why I even came here in the first place..</p><p>Obviously we're like the two fucking opposite worlds and us hanging out shouldn't even make sense, right?</p><p>But look.. I'm here because..</p><p>Well.. there has been some.. how do I put this..</p><p>There has been some rumors.. you know.. that..</p><p>You.. uhh..</p><p>Some girls told me that.. they basically.. saw you naked somewhere..</p><p>I don't know where, it doesn't matter, listen..</p><p>They saw you naked and.. well..</p><p>They're saying that.. you have..</p><p>They're saying that you have a big dick..</p><p>Yea, but like.. bigger than everyone else..</p><p>They told me it's fucking *huge*..</p><p>Yeah and.. that's why I.. sort of.. tried to touch you and kiss you and stuff..</p><p>Because.. I wanted to seduce you and.. well, fuck you obviously..</p><p>Because.. if what my friends are saying about you is true, then..</p><p>[Whimper] I just.. I don't know, I'll do anything for you, if you just let me have it..</p><p>Please?</p><p>I.. I *love* huge cocks.. they're just..</p><p>I don't know, I just love how they feel in my hands, in my mouth, in my pussy..</p><p>[Moan] I'm soaking wet right now, thinking about what it must look like..</p><p>Big cocks just turn me on so much..</p><p>The bigger the better, and since they're saying you have the biggest one they've ever seen.. I thought that..</p><p>Maybe I could be nice and sweet for you from now on and.. maybe I can use my contacts to make your life a little better at school and..</p><p>I mean.. I can hook you up with some cool people and whatnot and..</p><p>Maybe if you're getting bullied, I could fix that and.. just anything..</p><p>In return.. I only ask you to give me that cock..</p><p>Like.. that's literally all I want..</p><p>Just please, let me have it.. I'll do absolutely anything you ask me for..</p><p>[Whimper] Come on.. please?</p><p>Atleast show it to me..</p><p>Please? I'm begging you..</p><p>Just let me atleast see it..</p><p>Come on.. I *know* these rumors have to be true.. there would be no reason for my friends to lie to me about something like this..</p><p>Unless they wanna catch me talking to you so they can laugh about how slutty I am but..</p><p>Fuck, just come with me, please.</p><p>Mhm, give me your hand, I know a place where we'll have more privacy.</p><p>Cause, I want to take a look at it..</p><p>Oh come on, just for a few seconds..</p><p>I'll take a look, and then you will put it back in your pants and I'll be good.</p><p>Okay?</p><p>Yea, I promise, just a few seconds and that's it.</p><p>[Excited] Come on, let's go then.</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>Okay.. nobody will catch us here.. </p><p>Come on, show it to me..</p><p>Do it, let me see it..</p><p>Mhm, pull your pants down.. and..</p><p>[Gasp, in shock]</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Oh. My. Fucking. God..</p><p>H-holly fuck..</p><p>They weren't bullshitting.. you really *are* huge..</p><p>What the.. but you? How the f..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>No no, wait, don't put it away yet.. please..</p><p>Okay, yes, I seen it and I know it's true now but.. I wanna see how big it gets when it's hard too..</p><p>Like, just.. stroke it a little bit for me and get it hard really quick, that's all..</p><p>[Whimper] Come on, pleaae please please.. I need to see how it looks when it's hard..</p><p>Here, look at my tits and stroke it a little bit..</p><p>Oh nobody will see us, stop being a pussy for once in your life..</p><p>Get it hard for me..</p><p>Mhm, oh yea..</p><p>That's it.. stroke it for me..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck, that looks so hot..</p><p>You stroking that big cock for me..</p><p>[Moan] Holy shit, I can't believe it's getting even bigger..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck, don't stop, I need to see it at it's full potential..</p><p>[Just give out sexy sounds for a little bit, enjoying the view]</p><p>Oh my god.. this is.. this is unreal..</p><p>I can't believe you've been hiding such a monster inside your pants for so goddamn long..</p><p>[Moan] I just.. I'm sorry, but..</p><p>I just need to put it in my mouth okay?</p><p>[Moan] shut up, stay still..</p><p>You're not going anywhere..</p><p>This cock..</p><p>[Moan] It's way too good for me to just pass on it..</p><p>You think I'm just gonna let you put it back in your pants and leave me with only the option to fantasize about it for the rest of my life?</p><p>This is possibly the biggest cock I'm *ever* going to see.. and I'm not exaggerating.</p><p>I know you never done this but.. come on, you know you want to fuck me..</p><p>I'm the hottest cheerleader in the entire school, you'd be fucking stupid to not let me atleast suck on it right now..</p><p>What? You wanna save your virginity for somebody special? I'm not special?</p><p>[Chuckle] Yes, I know what you mean, but.. come on, who the fuck even does that anymore..</p><p>Chances are the chick you're eventually going to bang one day will not be a virgin herself so.. what's the point?</p><p>Gosh, It's 2020.. wake up, everyone just wanna have fun these days..</p><p>Ugh, okay, believe what you want then.. but atleast let me blow you..</p><p>Please?</p><p>I'm already on my knees, don't make me stand back up now and leave?</p><p>Come on.. I know you feel that tingling feeling on your head right now because of how close my mouth is to it..</p><p>You know you want my lips to touch it..</p><p>You have no idea how good I am at this.. I can make you feel really really good, I promise..</p><p>Lemme suck on it just for a little bit..</p><p>If you don't like it, we can stop..</p><p>Okay?</p><p>Yea?</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>Do you like that?</p><p>[Few more gentle kisses on the head]</p><p>[Moan] I want to push it deep into my mouth so bad..</p><p>Can I?</p><p>[Kiss] Please?</p><p>[Kiss] Can I put your cock in my mouth?</p><p>[Kiss] And deepthroat it?</p><p>[Kiss] And suck it?</p><p>[Kiss] Mmm.. gag on it?</p><p>[Kiss]</p><p>Come on, I know you wanna see me be a slut for you..</p><p>[Few more gentle kisses]</p><p>Yea?</p><p>Lemme see how deep I can take you..</p><p>[Pushing it deep into mouth, gag reflex at some point, up to you when]</p><p>Ah.. fuck..</p><p>It's just too big.. I can barely fit it in my throat..</p><p>Mmm.. [Blowjob, sucking sounds for a little bit]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>You like the way I'm sucking it?</p><p>Oh but what about these balls, I almost forgot about them..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck, they're big and heavy too..</p><p>Mmm feels like they're just *full* of cum..</p><p>Lemme play with them for a little bit..</p><p>[Lick/suck on the balls for a little bit]</p><p>Mmm..</p><p>[Just slobber all over the whole cock for a moment]</p><p>[Chuckle] That's right, I like getting nasty..</p><p>Mmm you're gonna fuck me, right?</p><p>I know what you said but.. come on, you know my cunt is gonna feel even better than this..</p><p>[Continue blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>[Mouth po psound]</p><p>Ah.. and you know, as much as I can't swallow you whole into my throat..</p><p>[Deepthroat attempt, gag at some point]</p><p>[Take it out]</p><p>Ah.. as much as I can't do that with my mouth..</p><p>Mmm I can *definitely* do that with my pussy..</p><p>[Moan] Mhm, I'm used to big cocks..</p><p>[Moan] I can actually take a proper, deep pounding..</p><p>I'm not like all those other size queens you hear about, who at the end don't even know what to do with a real big cock like this..</p><p>My cunt is just *made* to take monsters like this..</p><p>Mhm, that's why I love them so much..</p><p>[Continue blowjob for a little bit]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>So what do you say huh? You're gonna give me a chance?</p><p>We can do it right here..</p><p>I can just stand up and turn around for you like this..</p><p>Lift my skirt up, move my panties to the side and.. you can just stick it in..</p><p>[Moan] Come on, look how wet I am..</p><p>I played with myself as I was blowing you so it's nice and ready for you..</p><p>[Whimper] Don't make me beg again baby.. just give it to me..</p><p>[Whimper] Please?</p><p>[Moan] You know you fucking want to..</p><p>Just take it..</p><p>Take that pussy and make it yours, come on..</p><p>Mhm, c'mere..</p><p>[Gasp, moan] Oh yes..</p><p>Mmm but deeper..</p><p>[Moan] Yeah, push it into me..</p><p>Mhm, keep going.. lemme feel the whole thing..</p><p>[Moan] Oh yeah, there you go..</p><p>Mmm I feel so full right now..</p><p>And I like feeling your balls touching me at the same time..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck.. come on, don't tease me any longer..</p><p>Start thrusting..</p><p>[Moan] Oh yea.. don't stop..</p><p>Mmm just drill that pussy baby..</p><p>Slowly..</p><p>[Moan] Or not.. like I told you, I can really take it..</p><p>Just do what you want with me.. I'm yours right now..</p><p>Mhm, just use me.. please..</p><p>[Start moaning or panting continously between speaking, the fucking started]</p><p>Oh my god yes baby..</p><p>Yes.. do it..</p><p>Oh fuck yeah baby..</p><p>Fuck me..</p><p>Show me what I've been missing all these years..</p><p>Show me who's really the man in this fucking school..</p><p>[Just moaning or panting for a little bit, no words]</p><p>Do you wanna see all of me?</p><p>Yea? You wanna take my dress off?</p><p>Here, I'll put my hands up, take it off..</p><p>Mmm.. now that's better, isn't it?</p><p>[Moan] Oh that's it, don't stop..</p><p>Mmm grab my hips and pull me into you..</p><p>Use them to help you pound that cunt faster and harder..</p><p>Mhm, that's what I want baby..</p><p>[Just moaning or panting for a little bit, no words]</p><p>[Chuckle] Wow, look at you.. grabbing my tits and squeezing em like that..</p><p>You're really getting into it now, aren't you..</p><p>Yea, come on, take control..</p><p>Don't ask me what I want, just fucking do it..</p><p>Mmm oh ya? Pulling my hair? That's what you're into?</p><p>Show me baby, show me and just use me.. however you want..</p><p>[Just moaning or panting for a little bit, no words]</p><p>Oh fuck, keep going, keep going!</p><p>I'm about to.. I'm gonna cum! Keep fucking me!</p><p>[Getting closer and closer to orgasm]</p><p>Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!</p><p>[Shaky Orgasm]</p><p>Oh my fucking..</p><p>Wha? No no, don't stop, don't stop.. keep going..</p><p>Yea, I want you to finish for me too..</p><p>Mhm, and you know where I want it, right?</p><p>Or no, how about fuck what I want.. and you just do what *you* want huh?</p><p>Where do you wanna shoot that load for me baby?</p><p>I bet you wanna nut deep inside of me, don't you..</p><p>Yea? Then do it baby..</p><p>Yes, do it, I don't care if I get pregnant, just fucking do it..</p><p>Just cum in my pussy..</p><p>Shoot everything into me and fill me up, come on..</p><p>Just get off for me..</p><p>[Just moaning or panting for a little bit, no words]</p><p>Yeah? It's coming? Do it baby, do it..</p><p>Give it all to me.. give me all your cum..</p><p>[He cums]</p><p>Oh yeah.. there you go..</p><p>Fill me *all* the way up with that load..</p><p>[Just let out sexy sounds for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]</p><p>Fuck.. you really was full, weren't you..</p><p>Mmm.. so much of it and so deep inside of me..</p><p>So warm and nice..</p><p>Oops [Chuckle]</p><p>Look how much leaked out of me.. it's making such a mess..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Wow, seriously, this was just fucking amazing..</p><p>The best I *ever* had in my life..</p><p>And you know what that means, right?</p><p>You're mine now.</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>No but for real though.. I think me and you should start spending more time together, in general.</p><p>Not just for you know, the sexy time, but also like.. going out and stuff. Dating.</p><p>Oh forget my boyfriend.. he's already in the past..</p><p>Now I got you..</p><p>And besides, I feel like you and me have much more in common than I thought..</p><p>I looked at you way different before..</p><p>I really think we can make a great pair. What do you think?</p><p>Oh, don't worry about my friends and everyone else. </p><p>I'll make sure everyone will be nice to you.</p><p>Yup, plus.. liek I said, you're not as lame as I thought. I'm sure you will get along with the crew.</p><p>Oh, but.. let's make something clear..</p><p>Ain't no telling what I'm gonna do to you if I find out that you slept with one of my friends or someone else, got it?</p><p>I don't care what kind of tricks they pull on you, and trust me, I know what they're capable of..</p><p>Aight?</p><p>Good.. now let's get dressed back up. I wanna take you somewhere..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>